


We've Got Time

by BorntoShipVictuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorntoShipVictuuri/pseuds/BorntoShipVictuuri
Summary: Yuri confesses his feelings for Otabek, and tries to rush into things, but he reminds him that they have a life time ahead of them just yet.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	We've Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope you enjoy it! Xx
> 
> PS-TRIGGER WARNING-SWEARING

"Otabek, I like you. I really, really like you," Yuri admitted, his face flushed and his hands shaking. "Not just as a friend." Tenderly, Otabek took the boy's hands into his own, attempting to calm him down. 

Yuri looked up at him, then, his emerald eyes displaying his nerves. Otabek was flattered that Yuri cared about him so much that he was nervous to admit his feelings for him. Of course, he was also thrilled that Yuri liked him back. He'd been so certain that he didn't, so it was a relief to find out that he did. But it was soon, too soon. Yuri wasn't even sixteen until next month. He was too young, and clearly not ready for love just yet. That didn't stop their feelings from blooming, however, and he was well aware of this. 

"Yuri, I like you too," he responded, his voice soft and his heartbeat rapid. "Not just as a friend," he clarified, watching the tension disappear from Yuri's shoulders as he breathed out a sigh of relief. Otabek squeezed his hand, and a surprised Yuri squeezed it back. 

"You really mean that?" He looked so hopeful and scared, so vulnerable. Otabek chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, of course I do, Yura," he said. Yuri's green eyes widened. Emboldened by the requited nature of his feelings, he leaned forward, moving in closer to Otabek, and placed a clumsy, tentative kiss to his cheek. Otabek smiled so wide, that it took Yuri's breath away. 

"Beka, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Ah. There were the words he'd wanted to both hear so badly, but avoid so badly, too. It pained him so much to do this, but unfortunately, it had to be done. 

"Yura," he whispered, his eyes shimmering with tears. He glanced around Yuri's new bedroom, situated in Viktor's apartment, nervously. Neither of them came bursting into their room to interrupt their moment, thankfully. "I would love to be your boyfriend, I really would. But I can't." He made a pained face, squeezing his eyes shut. Tears streamed down his face, shining in the light. 

The sensation of Yuri squeezing his hand brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes. "Why not?" He sounded utterly heartbroken. His eyes were watery and he looked so fragile and vulnerable in that moment, it shattered his heart into a million pieces. Slowly, he reached forward and tucked a piece of Yuri's golden hair behind his ear, using his other hand to cup Yuri's rosy cheek and wiping away his tears with his thumb. 

"Because, you're too young. People will talk," Otabek murmured, his voice soft as a pillow.

Yuri's voice hardened, then. "So what? Fuck 'em." 

Otabek sighed. There was a lot that Yuri did not quite grasp yet. He was streetsmart, but he could also be innocent at times, too. In the real world, the intermingling of young people was not as free and easy as it was in ice skating; even though it was perfectly acceptable for a fifteen-year-old and an eighteen-year-old to be in a relationship with each other, in the real world it would be frowned upon and condemned. How did he not know this already? 

"No, Yura. You don't understand, do you?" 

Confused, Yuri tilted his head at him. "Understand what?" 

He moved his hand to Yuri's shoulder, which felt frail underneath his dark shirt. "That I could get into a lot of trouble with the law if anyone found out we were together, because you're under the age of sixteen. You legally can't consent to our relationship with each other." 

At this, Yuri's face fell, and Otabek felt terrible. "Really?" 

He nodded. "Yes, really." The guilt was eating away at him inside, but he swiftly reminded himself that this was the right thing to do. 

"I'm nearly sixteen," Yuri pointed out, his tone hopeful. 

"That's right, and we'll have this conversation on your birthday, see where we're at. Yeah?" Yuri stared at him for a few seconds. He was upset, Otabek could tell. Hurt. But there was nothing else he could do in this situation. He'd tried so hard not to fall, he really did-but he hadn't turned out to be so successful in that. 

"Yeah," he relented, after about ten seconds or so, albeit with great reluctance. "I'd really like to get to know you in the mean time though, Otabek. Tell me all about yourself." 

Otabek found himself smiling again. "I will do, happily. As long as you'll tell me more about yourself, too." 

He placed his forehead on Yuri's, his gaze intense and determined. A breathless Yuri responded with a smile. "Yes, I will. I promise. Whatever you want to know." 

Otabek laughed, finding his joy hard to contain. "Okay. What I want to know is, will you dance with me?" 

Yuri frowned. "But there's no music, and we're both bare foot." 

Otabek shrugged. "So? Why should we let that stop us, and get in the way of our fun?" 

"I suppose you have a point," Yuri conceded, smiling.

Otabek hummed in agreement and removed his forehead from Yuri's, instead taking his hand and kissing it, shocking the boy into silence. Then, he wrapped his arms around him and Yuri joined in. They danced like nobody else in the world existed, and, for that brief moment in time, they didn't. 

Although they couldn't be together right now-once their evening together had ended, anyway-both of them held in their hearts the warm, secret promise of a bright future with each other and happiness yet to come. Their hearts were filled and they were content; they may have no choice but to abstain from a relationship for now, but when it came to the future, the possibilities were endless. 

Perhaps that was the best thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, let me know what you thought of my fic below. Have a wonderful day! ♡♡♡


End file.
